The Clinical Neurogenetics Unit research program is focused on identification and characterization of genes and genetic mechanisms involved in hereditary movement disorders and neuromuscular disorders. Major findings: We have identified and characterized a new group of patients in which Myofibrillar myopathy was associated with mutations in Myotilin (MYOT) gene. We outlined several phenotypically distinct variants of desminopathy; a correlation between the clinical syndrome and the position and type of the causative mutation in the desmin gene have been established. Clinical/pathological characteristics of spinal muscular atrophy (dSMA-V) and type 2D of Charcot-Marie-Tooth disease (CMT2D) were analysed in 60 patients from 5 unrelated families; diagnostic criteria for this disorder were proposed. We described an unusual form of spinocerebellar ataxia type 17 mimicking Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease. Tremor-dystonia type of essential tremor in two large American families was shown to be linked to a 7 cM locus on chromosome 6p and 21 cM region on chromosome 11p. Patients with definite Viliuisk encephalomyelitis show evidence for intrathecal IgG synthesis correlating with the clinical manifestations of the disease; we have recently established that these immunoglobulins strongly react with Herpes simplex type 1 and 2, suggesting an etiological role for these or related viruses.